Slenderman (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Slenderman is an unknown monster from a world beyond what we know. It is dubbed to be many things: a savior, a destroyer, a god, a pawn, but it is usually depicted as a tall man with no face and a suit, tentacles protruding from its back. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to High 2-A at best | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Slender Man, the Slenderman, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Black King Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Genderless, usually a male Age: Exists beyond time Classification: Humanoid, monster, eldritch horror, entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9; existed before time itself. Is considered a ghost. As long as belief of him exists, he will resurrect/regenerate. If he is to die, whoever kills him becomes him. Is reliant on his true form) Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly), Disease Manipulation (With the Slender Sickness), Nonexistence and Nigh-Omnipresence (Is stated to be an idealistic virus that doesn’t exist yet is everywhere), Fourth Wall Awareness, Reality Warping and Time-Space Manipulation, BFR, passive Technopathy, Mind Manipulation and Control, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Is said to be an idealistic virus that exists everywhere), Aura, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Elasticity, Light Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection (Of himself and others), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Plot Manipulation, Time Travel, Intangibility, Emotional Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, passive Radiation Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Pain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Varies from Type 0 to Type 10), Blood Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation, Precognition, Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Quantum Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation | All powers except for Type 9 Immortality, Causality Manipulation and Nigh-Omniscience | All powers above, along with Beyond-Dimensional Physiology, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 10), Creation and Fusionism Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Normally, avatars are depicted at this level. It is shown busting down doors, tearing people apart, uprooting trees and more feats on this level) to High Multiversal+ (Is stated to transcend linear time) | High Hyperversal (Is usually weaker than, but can battle, Zalgo) | Outerversal (Is described as a platonic ideal. Can merge fears, or platonics) Speed: Varies from Subsonic+ (Can react to bullets) to Immeasurable, possibly Nigh-Omnipresence | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Varies from Class 10 to Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies. Usually Wall level, but it goes higher. Highest is High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Varies from Wall level (Normally takes gunfire. Took hits from Jeff the Killer. Can take being set on fire. Took being rammed into a wall) to High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Stamina: Limitless due to begin a ghost Range: Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Drones, proxies, etc. Intelligence: Is normally shown to either be Genius or outright Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: If he is forgotten, he will disappear. Daytime is usually where he leaves Key: Canon | Extended Canon | Fear Mythos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Christian Higdon